As a communication terminal apparatus as an example of the terminal apparatus, there is one which is configured by combining a supporting member serving as a pillar and a guide member for determining a slanted angle in order to constitute an operation panel portion so as to be tiltable (see JP-A-2002-190854, for example).
In the terminal apparatus, the operation panel portion is required to have improved operability so that the portion can be set to a desired tilt with a more simple operation. Further, the tilt angle is required to be set more finely.